Kingdom Hearts: The 359th Day
by Creamy Stuff
Summary: As Roxas spent his days in Organization XIII, there was so much he had learnt: what it meant to have friends, the bonds they shared, and the enduring strength of a truly connected heart. He was so grateful to Axel and Xion for helping him realize this. He wanted to thank them but he didn't know how... But even a Nobody such as him can do anything with a little help.
1. What is a Heart?

Xemans was waiting for his friends. They were all ways late to the meatings, and that annoyed him. As the bleeder of Orange Sensation XIII, he wasted to lead an organized organization. But somehow, everything was as successful as the time he tried to make custard.

Xemans hated custard.

Suddenly, all the members of the orange sensation appeared at one, all thirty of them. Xemans didn't care. He was too cool to care. So he pulled the glasses out of his sleeve and did the roll call. They were drinking glasses. He used the drinking glasses as actual glasses.

Of course we all know who is in the Orange Sensation, if you didn't, well, too bad.

Saix was cross from sume reason.

"Xemans is liar! He promiced there would be free yogurt in these meets!"

Xemans got off his seat and floated over to Saix to pimpslap him. "Fuck off, yogurts for fags."

And then Demyx chewed on his guitar duck and asked "Wears Axel and Rox?"

Xemans shrugged.

Xigbar shrugged.

Demyx shrugged.

Vexen was busy humming to his shelf.

Axel shrugged.

Xigbar didn't shrug.

Luxord licked on his favourite apple and said, "Yo daddy-o what's the buzz" admiring the apple like it was made out of Michael Jordan's sweat.

Xemans waved his fingers and created a fourtheenth member. That was Xion, but she wasn't invented yet.

Lexaeus's frame rate slowed down. "GOOD NIGHT XEMNAMS."

Xion had no brain installed so she couldn't sit right on his stool. So Xemans made a pouffe out of his absurdly gigantic afro.

Xemans gave the instruction to give Xino a Keyblade. "Where's the beef?"

Zexion was too busy trading Pokemon with Larxene to pay any tension. "Yeah, I'll do it tomorrow, Mom."

Xaldin had more imported matters to worry about, as for him. Someone had switcherooed his spears with toothpicks and he didn't find out until he was about to sub scribe to Spears Monthy. "Gadzooks! My spears!"

Xemans noticed that nun of them wre showing proper work ethnic. "Hery Marxulia, where is my report!"

Marluxia smalled his fist with freshly pedicured nails on the table. "Thopppit Xemmy wemmt, I'm thraight, thtwap hitting on me!"

Then Xemans moonwalked over to Xion's seat. "We like hearts. Your first ass in mint is to draw a heart on a piece of paper. You have 30 days."

Xion stared blunkly.

Meanwhile on St. George's Station… I mean, Twilight Town, Alex was showing Roxas how to spin a yo-yo.

"I suck."

Roxas wasn't glistening. He was still a baby.

That reminded AxEl of a joke. "WHY DIDN'T SANTA CLAUS KILL THE POLICEMAN? BREAST CANCER! WAKKA WAKKA!"

Xemuns awas pleased with this meat thing. His plan was no way to failing.


	2. Friendship

Roxas return home from his dutie. Xemands was maid at him. So he made Bart Simpson write lines on the chalkbone just like Roxas.

All the right things made Roxas's hand fall off from so much writing. And Alex picket it backup and put it back on his arm socket.

"That was closed."

Riachim was so happe that he finally hand a friend in the Orangutan Nation XII. But Xion cartwheeled in and interprepted their sexy moment.

"She didn't talk but they noo what she wanted."

So Axel used Xion as a surf bored and skated back to his room, so Roxas was a loan. And what a loan he was.

"HOW COULD THIS HAPPEN TO MIIII-"

So be made himself feel better buy bying some drumsticks. They made nosies when you hit thiiings with them, and that assuaged Roxas's's emo vibes a little.

Rxoas luked back. He had no mammaries about his life before the knife ended by the wife, and thought about a girl named Zola. That was weerd, right, viewers at home?

It was time to go tho bread, so Xemins rniged the dinner bell and they jumped into bead.

Roxas hatred the bed. It always wet the ROxas so he had to mank it wear a diaper.

The Organ Damnation XIII liked to shleep. But all of their snoring made it hardened for anyone to get any steep. Snoring was the one weak nest they nevar told nobobdy about.

The necks dasy, Xigbar posted a notice on the celing.

It wath about the chance to go to Castle O'Brien, where they wood get a speechal visit frpm the Boogeyman. Xigbar put stickers on the poster so that everyone would see that the stickers had poster under them. And Xigban was poured of his effervescence.

Xaldin thinked Xigbar was a doosh.

"Xigbar is a doosh."

Al l of remembers of the gang signed their Ansem on the notice. But Demyx was sneaky and put his name as "Demxy is cool." Manluxia was defended by this displat.

The skills they nkneaded to get the job at Castle O'Brien were to know how to polish shoes and not to laugh whnever the supervisor says the word "wang", even if he wears the goofy glasses and nose while it happens.

Roxas knew he cloud never get ion Castle O'Brien. He always laughed whenever Axel farted. But Axle never farts in fron of otter people, boy did that Make roxas madder than a wombat with a chainsaw. Saix snuckinto Xeman's room while he was busty secretly playing Skullgirls on his PSP. So ne threw the PSP into the wall to hide what he wads doing, and it smashed ibnto Reece's Peaces.

Saix pointed out "Raxos is a buttface."

Xemans took notes with his blackberry. But he forgot you can eat blackberries, so he eat it. "He myst see Agrabah where Ali Abubu is hidden."

Saix huffed. "Wut of Xion?"

Xamens roars at Saox in rage. He has had a nough of his steaming pile of-

"Fudge!" Vixen was painting the walls in fudge, he thought the colpor of fudge looked better than. But Roxas and Axel licked at the fudge on his SHOE, and everyone knows that Moutain Dew is the liches.

"One ady I will find your house and I will fling my eggs on it!" Vexen said while his pan ts inexplicably caught fire and he ran around like a headless Dickens.

Xion wanted to watch a movie, but she had no movie ticket.

So Roxas decided that there mite b a mobs ticket in Agralah, and tocked Xion there.


	3. Nobodies

Rocax and Xoin met up at Argabahbah.

They no tyced there was a lot of sand in the sky.

"XION WHAY IS THIS SAAAAAAAAAAND!"

Xion chewed on her knuckle. "SAAAAAAAAAAAAAND"

Then Aladdin did a tap dance when he arrived. Xoxas and Rion had to hide in the crater they made when they skydived there.

Aladdin robbed hat. Then Jenny came out he needed to give Aladdin one wishes.

"ALADDIN WAT U WOSH 4?"

Prince Abubu scratched his humongus nose. "I want a sux from Prices Jasmine."

Genie slammed a hummer upion Al's face. "Nugga I told U not 2 vush 4 obcessness."

Aladin cryed, "When I ever get Janine's loaf?"

Xion was washing intestinely. "Dis is bowring."

Roxas was angied. "You call that bowring?This is a knife!" He waved a sauysage in front of Xaon's face and she almost took a bite out of it.

Then Heatless come and suck Al and Genee into the dark lands.

Roxas flailed his limbs like geddan yuyeru mawaru fureru setsunai kimochi. "IT TEAM ROCKET."

He threw his Kue blade at the heartess but it did not kill the beets. So she had to run away. But Onix was brave and puched the magicsl enemhy in the nurds. And then I died.

"Yesh I am strong" broasted Xion. But it was no good, Roxaas was even more emo than Emo Roxas.

"It is not okay Roxas. You have a huge ass and it shows every time you bend over." Xion putted Roxas on his back.

Roxas dug a hole in the sand and buried his fayse in it. "I don't like avocados."

Xion draghed Xion by nhis ear to return back to the bace.

Saix was impressed by the resukts of their michion. "Wow, who would have guessed that Darth Vader is Luke's father?"

Marluxa was mad at him for spoiling the ending two the book and then chooped his head off with his axe. "Ha ha, I chop head like a guy from the Dance Reviplution."

Lexause shuffled. "DINNER'S ON THE TABLE. HAPPY 4TH OF JULY!"

But Xemans knew that Xion's fate was stealed. He licked his honey-covered fingers in a suggestive manner… but Zexion called hium a faget.


	4. Castle Oblivion

Feta cheese and den it wash time fro some of the Orb of Gestation XIII to hage theyr sleep over in Castle O'Brien. The guys hoop were gong were Vexen, Lexus, Zexion, Alex, Larexne and Marluxia.\

Roxas already miss Axel. "Bring me your hewels." He proclaimed.

Axel backhanded her without even trying. "Shaddap."

And then they all warped to Castle O'Brien. Just in time to, because Zola, Gooby and Dolan had fondue the entrance.

Zoloa knocked on the door. "RIKUUUUUU have my baby." He punched the door with all his mite but it wood not budge.

Dolan tried to dig a hole in the groud to break in. But then Gooby chanted the magic words to open the door.

"BITCHES. SUP. BITCHES."

The door flew open and spryed tiss doorknobs everywhere. And then Marx came to greet them disguised in his bath robe and shomper cap.

"Weclmoe to die." He said while balancing a fork on his tongue. Zola knew he was an anime. "I KEEL YOU ANSIM, YOU made Riku cry." He started spinning around to do an spinning kick.

"TASTUMAKI SHBA;GALDGDAPHDNDWPKCVE-"

But Marxulia watched as Sora kept turning ion place and making himself ditzy. Gooby just stood uipside down while Dolan practiced playing the flute.

"Your plight sickens me, dirge." Marxulia said while he folded Dolan's flute into a paper crane and launched it out the window. And then he cried and his tears merged together to form a magic card.

Zola was shocked. "PRESTOOOON I'll have your head chopped off for this."

And Marluxia went back to check on Larnene and Axel, who were busy counting the cracks on the celing.

"6787, 24, 11, a bazillion, minus 44, 6788, 9 and three quarters, 69…" Axel chuckled when Larxene said "wang".

Marluxia pointed to their huge-ass TV screen. "Look it Zalu and his friends. Then have foiled right into our tarp." Larxene indicated. "Look I fend our councillor Naminu." Naminu the megucal grrrl was locked in a giant t pot maid of glars.

"Please let me out." Naminu screeched like a rabid chimpanzee and started beating hear chess. Actel ryed tainting her with a banananana but then.

When Zola look at the comb, he saw ham refldction in the glass.

"RUKUUUU you trapped in the confinds kof the magic. I would get you freed."Sora tried the hammerin g the ard in the ground using his shoe but the shoe wasn't a hammerbecause it was a shoe.

"NOOOO"

Dolan smoked his curncub pipe. "Negative." And then he ate the newspaper.

And tyhern Jumanji Crocket pulled out his VCR archive and recorded the event. He raliced a oor got slammed in the way.

"**AIE DAS IST NICHT EIN BOOBIE."**

They entered the door but then they could not get back in.

They were lucked.

"Fuckl fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck" moaned Zora.


	5. Memories

Vexan, Lexus and Zexon were wasting in the bass mint and duing Toohoo cosplay. They slivered like enormas snacks.

Vex roiled luke a climp of Mountain Do. "Lock, I be a spry crippled snow leeper. Wash as I crush my rock." Then Vexen was lite to his lessows and slapped hiself on the head for it.

Zexicon tworled his humungus fungus fake muss task and consulted the magic cloth. "Zola's frien Riku comes bearing gif."

Vexen crumpled and rolled like Sonic.

Zexnoi was irrigated by by these ceasekess permutations and so she knew that it wes up to him to feed their children.

"GRENADES!"

He drove his Dorliron to the moon and played hopscotch there, but of had no helmut and couldm't breath. So he took and break a try agnai. It was a suck sets.

"The ispoto has been divulged. We can now begi the experimenes."

Then VEXEN threw a  
tantrum  
and waved his arms like a living tree. "Wee dough ewe old weighs gate fan staff two dew?"

Zexino smoked week every day. "Pilgrims, every single one of you." H eturned to afce Riku. "Draw your weapon, you filthy contracter."

Then Riku whistled and summoned an eagle to fetch his Key Blode.

"I have a Key Blode."

Zexion laughed at his incompetence. "You're as funny as Santa when he fell into the ditch and an anvil landed on his spine and his spine broke and he complained that he broke his spine."

Riku bitch pleased.

And them Vexne offered Rikua flower. "For you mhy love."

Riku shot heart shaped smoke out of his aorta. "WE ARE MARY NOW WE SHALL RIPE OFF INTO THE SUSET TOGETHER. SO HAPPY TOGETHER. HOW IS THE WEATHER."

But Zexin was outranged by this sudden revelaition.

"My mother died in these boots."

And then Xezion commited sparkleu and fell over. He died. Even through his deasth was pain full, he took solace in the fax that his boneitis would not revege his beautiful Bolivian body macaroni.

Vexen wiped a tier from his i. "My favourite part was when the car fell in the ocean."

And so wiz his newd lover Rikku, Vexen and Riku rolled into the coulds and lived happily ever after.

Lexaeus desynced. "WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU FORGOT TO PAY THE BILLS?!"

Axlel disappoint in the progress of their michopn. "ROxAS will be very dis pleaced with ny failure. But I love bread and that would - his beart. What a world we live in."

Ad so he knew that Zola, Maxrulia and Laxrene would need to pay the rice.


End file.
